need a break
by marsrockstar101
Summary: Vert has been through a hared week and wants some rest but can't get any can one person help him and will he finely get some rest or something more. This is my first to hope you like it R


**This is the first story I've done so enjoy! ;)**

It had been a long and hard week, saving the Multiverse, fixing the saber, and all other junk but worst of all some of Vert's team mates was getting on his last nerves "Hey, Vert when is our next battle?" "Are we going to have to train, cause I don't feel like it." "I don't want to do my chores." Just non-stop complaining and asking stupid questions Vert just wanted to get away from it all.

_Can I have some peace and quite for just a minute _laying his head down on the kitchen counter and slowly closing his eyes about to go in a nice deep sleep when "Vert!" _Oh god now what?!_ Lifting his head up to face all three AJ, Spinner, and Stanford "What?" he said annoyed "Tell these peasants that I can beat them in a pie eating contest." "No way dude I could so eaten more pies than you." "Wrong my genius can whip both of your butts." "Well let's let Vert decide who could win, Vert?!" Vert glared at them with an I-don't-care-about-this-look "I don't know you guys why don't you just have one and see." "Hey great ideal let's get started." All Spinner, AJ, and Stanford romed around the kitchen finding and setting up for their contest, knowing that the kitchen was no longer a quite place Vert got up and moved to the garage _Hopefully I can some rest in there_. Walking in to the garage not hearing any Vert hoped in to the Saber layed back and rest "Oh! Hey Vert didn't know you were in here." Sherman said "Yea, didn't know you were in here too." Vert said back "I'm just working on the Buster." "Oh?! Ok" Sherman nod and back to work and Vert layed back down to sleep, but that was not going to happen do to the noise Sherman was making working on the Buster _figures_ Vert ground and got up leaving, Sherman didn't notices to busy on the Buster. This time Vert went to the game room where Agura, Zoom, and Tezz was at not really doing much, Agura was laying on the couch reading a magazine, Zoom was play a video game, and Tezz was on the computer doing something. _I should definitely get some rest in here nothing is going on_ he sat down on a chair and put his head back thinking he can finely get some rest he thought wrong "Can turn that thing down it is distracting me from my research." Tezz told Zoom "Dude I was like here for an half-hour and you decide now to complain?!" "I didn't want to say it at first but now yes, now turn that stupid thing off." "Make me!" "Don't underestimate my abilities." "Oh! I'll show you abilities." "Stop it you two." Agura said to them, but they didn't lesson, so an argument started and that was the last straw for Vert "THAT'S IT I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CAN'T FIND ONE QUITE PLACE I'M DONE!" Vert yelled storming out of there "What's wrong with him?" Zoom asked "I don't know, but I'll go find out." Agura said than left the room to find Vert.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Vert you in there?" Agura was at Verts bedroom door "Go away." He said from the other side "Vert I just wants to know what's wrong." She entered the room, Vert was laying on his bed "I said go away." "I know, but I'm not leaving." Agura sat beside him Vert sat up and looked at her. "Vert, please tellme what wrong." "It's…it's just that this had been a hared week and just want to rest, but I can't find a quite place to do so." "Hey it's okay." She said putting her hand on top of his "If wanted to get some rest all you to do is say so." Vert looked down to where their hands were hands were touching than looked back at her staring in to her eyes _Not so shore if I want to rest now_ "Thank, Agura." "No problem I'm here anytime you need me!" not noticing they had moved closer "Agura" Vert wisperd to her and put his hand on her hip "Yea,Vert!" "Have I ever tolled you that your beautiful!" "Hehe, no that's a first!" "Well you are!" He said moving his hand to her waist and pulled her closer. They lean foreword and was pulled in to a passionate kiss, Vert pulled her closer to deepen the kiss and press his tongue on her lips for entrance. Agura opened her mouth a little and Vert had slide his tongue in to dance around with hers, she opened her mouth wider and he pushed his tongue in deeper. It was a few minutes later and their kiss had be came more passionate, Vert had slide his hand up her shirt pulling it off and she did the same with his he soon had her laying on his bed with him on top of her _Oh man forget about getting any rest I need this_. He had than took her pants off leaving her in her bra and panties and she had done the same leaving him in his boxers, Vert moved form her lips to her neck nipping at it. Agura moaned as Vert hands started to rome "Hey Vert I was wondering if you were o-WO!" Zoom froze as he had walked in on the scene Vert turned his head to look at the young scout "Anyone ever tolled you to knock first." He glared at him for interrupting the moment. Zoom didn't know what to say seeing Vert on top of agura who had a huge blush on her face, last of things was running trough his mind _Why is Vert in his boxers on top of Agura? Why is Agura in her bra and underwear and in Verts bed? What is going on?_ "Well what do you want?" Vert asked annoyed that he had came in on his moment "Uh…n-nothing never mind." Zoom run out of there faster than his name. Vert looked backed at Agura "I think we scared him." Agura said "Na, he'll be fine." Vert tolled her as he went back to where he had left off

Meanwhile

"Hey Zoom you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost." Zoom looked at Spinner than looked away remembering what he had just saw and shivered "I don't want to talk about it."

**Well that all I got for now please review and thaks for reading! ;)**


End file.
